Ne pars pas
by Moony Amadeo
Summary: Remus et Sirius revoient leurs relation à différents stade de leurs vie. Partie 1: POV Sirius. Partie II: POV Remus. Song fic " Ne pars pas" Sh'ym
1. Chapter 1

Depuis mon évasion j'étais toujours rester seule et mes nuits me semblaient être faites uniquement de peur, de hurlement et de solitude sans fin. J'étais plus qu'épuisé et pourtant malgré les interdictions qui m'empêchaient de revenir ici , je me trouvais la sur le pas de sa porte. Il vint m'ouvrir sans dire un mot, puis j'allais m'installer sur son canapé en chien de fusil.

**- Moony, vieux frère tu veux bien rester s'il te plaît ?**

Je croise un instant son regard inquiet avant de fermer les yeux et de me blottir contre lui. Son corps est si chaud, c'est agréable. Je sens sa main caresser mes long cheveux doucement, avant qu'il ne me réponde doucement :

**- Oui Sirius …**

_Enlace-moi dans tes bras  
>Dis-moi petite voix<br>Chuchote-moi ses contes d'autrefois  
>Caresse-moi des bouts des doigts<br>Souviens-toi, raconte-moi  
>Parle-moi, dis-moi n'importe quoi<em>

Je frissonne pourtant il ne fait pas froid, mais toi tu le sens alors tu prend dans tes bras en me berçant. Tu me demande si je te rappelle de la promesse que je t'avais faite quand nous étions encore à Poudlard, si tu savais comme je me rappelle de cela ! Je t'avais dit qu'à notre sortie de l'école tu viendrais vivre avec moi, comme sa tu n'aurais plus jamais été seul et moi non plus. On aurait vécu « d'amour et d'eau fraîche » surtout d'amour d'ailleurs. Je voulais qu'on prenne en vacances les enfants qu'auraient eu Lily et James et toi tu voulais qu'on se fasse des repas rien qu'entre nous quatre les Maraudeurs. On était jeune et innocent on s'en foutais de cette putain de guerre à cette époque.

_Fais-moi rire, sourire__  
><em>_A en échapper une larme de joie__  
><em>_Et fais du feu pour nous réchauffer, j'ai peur que ne revienne le froid__  
><em>_Et si je m'assoupis un peu reste là_

**-Tu m'avais même demandé en mariage, Padfoot.**

Je ris, premier vrai rire depuis que je suis sortis d'Azkaban sa m'en fais même mal la gorge. Et toi tu ris encore plus en me disant que mon rire ressemble à un aboiement d'un chien. Si tu savais comme te voir rire me réchauffe le cœur, et être avec toi me ferais presque oublier toute ses années d'horreur. Mais rien que dit repenser je me presse contre toi agrippant ta malheureuse chemise que je trempe légèrement de mes larmes.

_Ne pars pas, ne me laisse pas seule ce soir__  
><em>_Ferme les rideaux un instant, un moment__  
><em>_Pour se deviner dans le noir__  
><em>_Baby, ne pars pas, ne me laisse pas seule ce soir__  
><em>_Tes murmures près de moi__  
><em>_Me rappellent que les anges un jour m'ont parlé de toi_

Sans m'en rendre compte, tu nous a emmener dans ta chambre. Et je me suis laissé guidélorsque tu m'a allongé sur le lit. J'ai attendu la pendant que tu fermais les rideau et que tu allume le feu dans l'âtre de la cheminé. Je te remercie d'un sourire tandis que j'observe tes yeux qui me fond pensé à de l'or liquide, ils n'ont plus la même lueur qu'autre fois et pourtant j'y reconnaît encore cette amour brûlant. Un sourire amusé se dessine sur tes lèvres lorsque tu t'aperçois que je t'admire comme je ne l'ai encore jamais fait. Tu me rejoins, et tu joins nos lèvres tendrement en me faisant basculer sur le lit.

**-Je t'aime , Sirius.**

Et entre deux baisers tous plus pressant les un que les autres tu réussis à me souffler au creux de l'oreille.

**-Si tu savais comme tu m'a manquer**

_Et chante-moi nos rêves__  
><em>_Sur ces quelques accords de guitare__  
><em>_Et puis couvre-moi de caresses__  
><em>_Romantique paresse__  
><em>_Tue-moi d'un regard_

Même si tu a vieillis je retrouve aisément cette capacité à pouvoir retracé du bout des doigts toutes tes plus ancienne cicatrices que tu déteste tant, même si je sais que dans se genre de moment tu viens à les apprécié. Tes mains elles aussi avide de caresse, parcours mon corps rêche et amaigri. Mais sur chaque endroit ou tes paumes se sont posé, je sens ma peau s'enflammer délicieusement et je ne te parle même pas de l'effet de tes lèvres contre les miennes qui me rendent littéralement dingue de toi. Deux corps en fusions dans l'envie de ne faire plus qu'un, tant de nuits j'avais imaginé nos retrouvailles.

_Et ne fais rien comme d'habitude__  
><em>_Qu'elle est belle l'incertitude__  
><em>_Je nous revois__  
><em>_Au temps des premiers soirs__  
><em>_Marchant main dans la main pour être__  
><em>_Traversant un poème__  
><em>_Que j'ai toujours en mémoire__  
><em>_Et si je m'assoupis un peu, reste-là_

Epuisé mais heureux tu me ramène contre toi jalousement comme si tu avais peur que je disparaisse mais dieu seul sait à quel point j'ai moi aussi peur que tu t'évapore et que tout cela ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve. Par pitié ne me réveillé pas, laissé moi me perdre dans ses illusions dans ce cas la. Alors que je panique lentement ta voix s'élève à nouveau plus douce et tendre que jamais lorsque tu évoque notre premier baiser échanger un lendemain de pleine Lune particulièrement éprouvant pour toi. J'avais vraiment crus te perdre ce jour la, et c'est sans doute cela qui ma fais réalisé que tu était plus qu'un simple ami pour moi. Je revois ton visage rouge écarlate malgré la fatigue, tu était ma Lune j'étais ton ciel étoilé.

_Ne pars pas, ne me laisse pas seule ce soir__  
><em>_Ferme les rideaux un instant, un moment__  
><em>_Pour se deviner dans le noir__  
><em>_Baby, ne pars pas, ne me laisse pas seule ce soir__  
><em>_Tes murmures près de moi__  
><em>_Me rappellent que les anges un jour m'ont parlé de toi___

_Les anges, les anges, un jour m'ont parlé de toi__  
><em>_les anges , les anges, un jour m'ont parlé de toi__  
><em>_les anges , un jour m'ont parlé de toi__  
><em>_un jour m'ont parlé de toi..._

Tu me promet que nous aurons d'autre occasion de se revoir, car Peter se fera bien attraper tot ou tard et je serais enfin blanchis du meurtre de James et Lily. Tu ris quand tu me dit qu'une fois cette nouvelle guerre finit, car forcément il y en aura une nouvelle on reprendra notre appart' et que tu aimerais me faire goûter une de tes nouvelles recettes de gâteaux au chocolat. Oh Moony, si seulement j'avais su que jamais je ne goûterais au bonheur de revivre réellement avec toi, ni même celui de voir la fin de cette guerre. Je t'ai demandé de rester avec moi, Remus alors pourquoi suis-je partie en premier ? 


	2. Chapter 2

_Enlace-moi dans tes bras  
>Dis-moi petite voix<br>Chuchote-moi ses contes d'autrefois  
>Caresse-moi des bouts des doigts<br>Souviens-toi, raconte-moi  
>Parle-moi, dis-moi n'importe quoi<em>

J'ouvre les yeux lentement... tout mon corps me brûle et me fais atrocement souffrir. J'ai l'impression d'avoir couru un Marathon sans fin, je déteste me réveillé dans cette état la seule chose que j'aime dans ces moment là c'est te voir à mon chevet tout souriant. Ta main attrape la mienne et tu caresse le dos de celle-ci du bout des doigts et j'esquisse un sourire.

**- Bonjour Moony!**

Tu es tellement resplendissant Sirius que cela en est presque criminel. Même si tu souris je vois encore au fond de tes yeux bleus la peur encore présente de la pleine Lune. Par moment j'ai l'impression que tu la craint plus que moi, ou bien crains tu peut être plutôt la folie qu'elle réveille en moi.

_Fais-moi rire, sourire  
>A en échapper une larme de joie<br>Et fais du feu pour nous réchauffer, j'ai peur que ne revienne le froid  
>Et si je m'assoupis un peu reste là<em> 

Les lendemain de pleine Lune nous ne parlons jamais de cette nuit passée, au contraire tu me raconte les petits potins de Poudlard que tu a entendu le matin même dans la Grande Salle ou de la dernière blague que vous compté tester sur les serpents. En riant tu me dit quelles ont été les mésaventures matinale des Maraudeurs, ton rire est contagieux et mes épaules se secouent doucement avant que la douleur ne me ramène à la réalité. 

_Ne pars pas, ne me laisse pas seule ce soir__  
><em>_Ferme les rideaux un instant, un moment__  
><em>_Pour se deviner dans le noir__  
><em>_Baby, ne pars pas, ne me laisse pas seule ce soir__  
><em>_Tes murmures près de moi__  
><em>_Me rappellent que les anges un jour m'ont parlé de toi_

**- Reste Sirius, s'il te plait …**

Je sais que tu ne peux pas rester éternellement car bientôt l'infirmière va venir stopper les visites et m'emmener à la Cabane Hurlante quand à toi il va falloir que tu aille au dortoir pour que personne ne se doute que toi, James et Peter alliez me rejoindre une fois la Lune lever. Mais tu sais je déteste ces moments où tu est loin de moi, j'aimerais que tu sois là pendant que je me transforme pour que tu me serre fort contre toi durant ces affreuses minutes où je suis encore conscient et que mon corps s'embrase douloureusement. Durant ses instants je ferme les yeux et je t'imagine chanté.

_Et chante-moi nos rêves  
>Sur ces quelques accords de guitare<br>Et puis couvre-moi de caresses  
>Romantique paresse<br>Tue-moi d'un regard_

Tu te lève et t'installe sur le bord de mon lit en déposant une petite boite de chocolat sur mes genoux. Tu sais que j'adore sa, et que je me damnerais pour en avoir. Alors que je commence à ouvrir la boîte, tu me la prends des mains pour prendre un des chocolat et me l'enfourner dans la bouche comme à un gamin. Tes yeux s'illuminent d'un amour profond et sincère tandis que tes doigts redessinent le contour de mes lèvres surs lesquels s'attardent quelques traces rebelle de chocolat. Je mourrais d'amour pour toi lors de ces moments là. J'en viens même à apprécié les lendemain de pleine Lune.

_Et ne fais rien comme d'habitude__  
><em>_Qu'elle est belle l'incertitude__  
><em>_Je nous revois__  
><em>_Au temps des premiers soirs__  
><em>_Marchant main dans la main pour être__  
><em>_Traversant un poème__  
><em>_Que j'ai toujours en mémoire__  
><em>_Et si je m'assoupis un peu, reste-là_

Le réveille est difficile se matin Sirius, je déteste les lendemain de pleine Lune. J'ouvre les yeux lentement... tout mon corps me brûle et me fais atrocement souffrir, aujourd'hui il n'y a plus rien que j'aime voir à mon réveille … James et Lily ne sont plus, Peter est mort et toi … Dit Sirius pourquoi les choses ont-elles finit ainsi ? Je referme les yeux, je sens mes joues se mouillées je dois sûrement pleurer. Les heures passent toute plus longues les unes que les autres.

**- Bonjour Moony**

Aaaaah je dois être tombé bien bas pour entendre ta voix aussi clairement, je garde les yeux clos de perdre cette hallucination qui pourtant est la seule chose qui me tienne encore en vie. Je suis certainement devenu fou mais qu'importe que cette douleur m'emporte, que mon cœur lâche du moment que je peux encore entendre ta voix.

**- Sirius ne pars pas ...**

_Ne pars pas, ne me laisse pas seule ce soir__  
><em>_Ferme les rideaux un instant, un moment__  
><em>_Pour se deviner dans le noir__  
><em>_Baby, ne pars pas, ne me laisse pas seule ce soir__  
><em>_Tes murmures près de moi__  
><em>_Me rappellent que les anges un jour m'ont parlé de toi__  
><em> 


End file.
